


In other words I love you

by Rebel_Scum1221



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And sweetheart, Basically Hallmark but rated R, Because I Can't Not, Because Reylo and Fluff, Ben has reconciled with his family, Ben is a bean, Ben just loves her with his whole heart, Blow Jobs in a Car, Established Relationship, F/M, I think this is simultaneously a longer oneshot and also so short, ITS LOVE DAMMIT, Ice Skating but no skiing, Im depressed and i needed something, Lets start this year with our babies being happy, Rey is a bean, THEY GO TO AN ICE CASTLE IN DILLON, THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER, There is some Solo and Rey sass that shines through, They are all beans and i just cant handle it, They take a trip to vail, This is tooth rotting fluff with a tiny bit of smut, What else are they supposed to do?, because SWEETHEART, because fairy tale, excessive explanation of how content and happy they are, lots of hand holding, okay, reylo au, so here yall go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Scum1221/pseuds/Rebel_Scum1221
Summary: Apparently Frank Sinatra has taken over every Reylo title I had in mind and Fly me to the moon is my favorite so.I want to thank Katie for being amazing and wholesome and wonderful, so this is for her. And Kyli for her continued help in writing and constant friendship. And for everyone else who needs something to get them through the sad times upon the events of TRoS. Im here, sharing your pain and loving you all for creating such an accepting and joyful fandom.And apparently Im in *that* type of emotional mood right now so yeah, i will quit while im ahead.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Dev’s Reylo Favorites





	In other words I love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katieitsmee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieitsmee/gifts), [KyloRing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloRing/gifts).



> Apparently Frank Sinatra has taken over every Reylo title I had in mind and Fly me to the moon is my favorite so. 
> 
> I want to thank Katie for being amazing and wholesome and wonderful, so this is for her. And Kyli for her continued help in writing and constant friendship. And for everyone else who needs something to get them through the sad times upon the events of TRoS. Im here, sharing your pain and loving you all for creating such an accepting and joyful fandom. 
> 
> And apparently Im in *that* type of emotional mood right now so yeah, i will quit while im ahead.

Rey doubted there wasn't anywhere Ben would take her that wasn't wonderful. Even after three years he still managed to surprise her with places that she had never even dreamed of. Vail was one of them, its snowy trees and European look calling out to some longing part of her soul.

They had rented an apartment in Dillon, and the previous night had gone to an ice castle located there. It took her breath away. Rey had seen ice before, was completely familiar with the snowy months of Colorado, but this was different. She was completely stunned by the utter size of it, of how much time could be spent on creating something so beautiful. While marveling at the structure Rey practically bounced around in the soft snow beneath her feet and laughed as she drug Ben along through narrow alcoves that were carved into the ice.

"I don't know that I'll fit," he had joked as she tugged at his arm, looking back at him as she squeezed sideways into the passage. His eyes were alight with something she came to recognize as contentment, belonging, everything he had described to her about how he felt when he got down on one knee two years ago.

"Oh come on, you've fit into tighter places than this." Her quipped remark was added with a wink, just to ensure that he understood _exactly_ what that meant. Ben only smiled softly in response and Rey knew the red light illuminating his face was hiding how his ears were dusted with pink. He followed her in obediently, carefully angling sideways so his 'broad-as-can-be' self would fit. He even slouched a little to lessen his height. It was one of Rey's favorite sights.

The slouching created the perfect opportunity. She shifted in the alcove, gaining her just enough room to turn around, hop up onto her tiptoes, and plant a kiss to his cheek. He moved his head to receive access to her lips and kissed her there instead. Rey only sighed into his breath. Every interaction, every kiss, was enough, balanced, perfect in every way.

"Thank you for this," she breathed. The words were never adequate in her mind, never powerful enough to express how much more meaning there was beneath them.  
_Thank you for caring. For giving me a family, a home, a new life. Thank you for existing, for being exactly who I need in every moment._  
There was more she wished she could say, and yet somehow Rey knew her meaning was conveyed. She knew it in his eyes as she pulled back and laced her hand in his. Knew it as he pulled her out of the cut-out and back to the central structure, lacing his arm around her shoulders. Knew it as he showed her Vail the following day, telling her stories about his family's time there. It didn't need to be said, because Ben just _knew._

"And he had all the confidence in the world, so surely that meant he'd be _fine_ ," Ben said as they split an apple strudel at a German restaurant Rey didn't know if she ever wanted to leave. "So like the idiot he is, my dad went down a black diamond when he had no fucking clue how to stop. That makes total sense doesn't it?" She smiled at his sarcasm, thoroughly enjoying the story, of how he could now talk about his dad with love in his voice and not shame and guilt.

"Oh yeah, total sense."

"So he goes down this route, and little ten year old me–"

"With your cropped hair and massive ears."

"Yes," he added with a mock sigh. "Little ten year old me with my massive ears that you _love_ , only heard a yelped _I have a bad feeling about this_ from my father as I watched him disappear from on top of the slope."

"And what did you do?" She asked taking another bite of caramelized apple goodness.

"I turned around and went down our intended slope, and met him at the bottom only to find out that he ran into a tree on his way down because he didn't know how to stop."  
They were chuffing little laughs as Ben told her about how they had sat at this very table as his mom berated Han on his terrible life choices and they left to get him checked at the ER. Ben's laughter died to a reminiscing smile, dimples on display for the world to see, and Rey felt her heart warm in that familiar way sang of happiness.

They walked hand in hand back toward the front of the town, passing blissfully tired skiers on their way. Rey's eyes wandered to all the people passing her, to the architecture, the cobblestone paths. Every time she looked over to Ben his gaze was already there, waiting. It was as if he was breathing in her awe, and through the look in his eyes reliving the joy of its beauty through her.

"We should go skiing one of these days," Rey mentioned as they passed by yet another ski-related shop.

"You gonna make me dig through all my stuff in storage to find my skis?" He asked as he pulled her closer to her. Rey had to careen her head to look up at him.  
"We have to go through it one of these days, it'd at least give you a reason." It was still strange, having things that were _theirs._ Having to nag him to quit procrastinating and finally clean out the unit he held since college. She wanted to see it. See past pieces of him, hear more stories. Know him even deeper than she already did because there was never _enough_ Ben for her.

"I doubt they'd even work anymore. I think I've gained about ten inches and a hundred pounds since the last time I used them," Ben said backpedaling.  
"Mhmm," Rey responded, her sass blunt and ardent. "Even so, we're making that a weekend project sometime soon. I'm not going to let you wriggle out of it again."  
"Not even if I tempt you with something else even better?" He asked. Rey immediately picked up on his intended meaning and like one does, smacked him.

"No!" Ben snickered at her exclamation, if you could call any laugh that came out of Ben's mouth snickering. "I will have self restraint!"

"Oh will you now?" And there it was. The voice that rocked her core.

"A reward. For a good day's work," she said, keeping her composure and adding in a wink for good measure. Ben didn't respond, he only did that thing with his mouth, that shift of his jaw. It drew Rey's eyes down to them so she hopped up and kissed him briefly before giving him a shoulder wiggle and dragging him off to the skating rink she eyed on the way in.

They rented skates and stepped into the rink, Ben practically floating along the ice as Rey stumbled a little before regaining her balance and getting used to the feel of the skates. She had skated before, took lessons with the daughter of one of her foster homes. Katie was magnificent, her talent on the ice was nothing Rey had ever seen before, and she had a personality to match. Wholly beautiful, and bubbly, a light that shone for the brief time she stayed with them. Rey thought it may have been one of the very few homes she truly felt loved. That was until they adopted a little boy a year younger than her, and she moved to Plutts in Arizona.

The memory of her lessons came back as Rey skated for the first time in years, slowly gaining speed and balance in the hands of Ben. He skated backward taking his time with her as she slowly got better. In her head, Rey thought they probably looked like a lovestruck couple. The kind you see in Hallmark Christmas movies, with their quiet intensity and loving smiles. And that assumption would be correct.

"I think I got it," Rey said as they rounded another corner, Ben only tearing his eyes off of her to check back and make sure he wasn't going to hit anyone. The rink was mostly empty, most everyone only here to ski, and pretty large all things considered. That didn't stop him from being precautious though.  
Ben released her hands and spun back to skating forward, not an out of balanced stumble in sight. They talked amongst themselves, minuscule chatter about nondescript things that somehow still felt fulfilling, before skating in silence.

"How'd you learn how to skate so well?" She finally asked as they paused for a break on the rail of the rink.

"My mother. I mean the basic principles of skiing and skating are the same, but she was obsessed with just about every winter sport, though skating was her favorite."

"Oh." She paused tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I thought it would have been Luke." Rey remembered him telling her about how Luke went to a state ice skating competition when he was thirteen and taught figure skating for a few years.

"He and my mom technically. Luke taught her certain things when he was older and they had gone to a community festival thing and skated together in it a little before I was born. I really only remember her teaching me though, or at least the good memories. I thought about taking hockey classes for a while."

Rey 'hmm'd' a response before saying, "Show me what you can do."

"You just want me to show off and then fall on my face," he snarked in response.

Rey grinned. "What? No! I just want to see my husband's skills. Come on, please your darling wife."

He did the Ben Solo equivalent of rolling his eyes. "Snark."

"You love it," Rey clapped back.

"Yes. Yes, I do," he said before turning and skating backward, eyes still glued to hers. He did some sort of switching of his feet while he was going, turning around and back again, almost like a little jig done of the ice. Then some other maneuver was done and the next thing she saw was his leg up over his head as he skated on one foot. He blew her a kiss as he passed, and Rey wondered how this massive hulk of a man could manage to look so graceful. After a series of spins, he headed back to her, going much too fast for her to comprehend before cutting the ice in a swoosh, stopping before her.

No falling.

_Damn._

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Rey said instead, still slightly mesmerized by his abilities.

"What? Cutting the ice?"

"Yeah."

"Sure sweetheart." She smiled at his words as she pushed off the wall.

They continued skating for another hour, Ben teaching her the beginnings of how to slide and stop. She only twice if you don't count the one time Ben caught her in his arms and propped her back upright.

Skiers bustled around them as the clouds came to cover the steadily setting sun. Her feet were throbbing and her hamstrings sore by the time they finally stopped, but her heart was happy, as it always was with him.

They decided to wait and grab a coffee once they were done, deciding it might be smarter to wait out some of the leaving traffic. They stood on the bridge that crossed the still-trickling stream that cut through the center of the town, huddling in their coats.

Skiers walked behind them, their shoes clacking on the wood, but it was a faded sound in Rey's mind, her brain too focused on the beauty and adventure of the day to hear much else.

They finally left in the dim light of an early evening, coats piled in the back of Ben's jeep. Getting through Dillon was fine as far as traffic went, but once they passed the last two ski resorts it increased, the last of the days' travelers leaving to get back home. Eisenhower tunnel wasn't even in view yet when they rolled to a dead stop, the car radio static in the background.

Rey turned it off and leaned her head over on the center console propping her feet up on the car's door. Ben's right hand came to rest at the nape of her neck, massaging slowly. She hummed in contentment.

They sat there for minutes before rolling slightly forward and stopping again.  
"We could do something, if you want." Rey proposed, glancing up at him.

"Like what?"

"I don't know," she paused thinking for a moment. "ISpy?"

"Okay. I don't know what exactly you're going to see in this dark but we can try."

"I spy something." Rey leaned in closer. "With my little eye."

Her hands came to rest on the inside of his thighs, an idea popping into her head. "Something that is... brass." Slowly she rubbed her hands up the insides of his legs before sending them back down again. They had done something like this before, only reversed. On another one of their day trips Rey had offered to drive on the way back, and he got her off with a hand slipped up under her sundress and incessant attention to her clit.

She just wanted to repay the favor, and excessively tinted windows, outdoor darkness, and dead stop traffic insured the safety of said favor.  
"Rey wha–" She cut him off with a look that read Ben-don't-be-an-idiot-you-know-what-I'm-doing. He put the jeep in park.

She continued with her teasing, not daring to touch the brass zipper just yet. He got steadily harder underneath her attentions, tenting his pants and making her mouth water in anticipation.

There was a rumbling in his voice as she came to cup him through his jeans. The fabric was still slightly cold from their day outside, but underneath that, there was a faint warmth that she recognized. After long agonizing seconds of forcing herself to wait she finally undid his zipper and took him out of his pants. He was just as big as he always was, a sight Rey didn't know that she'd ever get used to.

Before she gave in to her own desire to taste him, to undo him, Rey pumped him slowly. Nothing to make him come, she knew, just enough to get his brain to the space she wanted it. Just enough to bug him, to try to get him to ask for more.

His legs flexed underneath her as she shifted in her seat, trying to relieve the pressure of the center console jamming into her ribs and to gain better access to his cock so she could lick one wet, hot stripe along the underside of him. The skin there was just as soft as it always was and tasted slightly of sweat. Rey could smell an underlying scent of their laundry detergent as she nuzzled along the base of his length and into his boxer briefs, taking her sweet time.

"Rey," Ben said slightly choked. "They're moving."

It was her signal to get a move on. She popped up slightly to check between the crack of the steering wheel to see how long she had. Just as Ben said, the line _was_ moving. But it was a ways up, and it wasn't fast. She still had time.

Lowering herself back down to him, she licked over his head tasting a droplet of precum that sat beaded there before taking him. Her pace quickened only slightly, knowing that inevitably they would have to inch forward. Rey inched slowly down, gradually adjusting and managing his size in her mouth.

He hit the base of her throat and Rey shifted slightly getting him to that place that she could manage. She had years of practice on her side which aided in her ability to keep him there bobbing her head slightly and forcing him down without gagging. He quivered slightly beneath her, and Rey kept at it.

She knew exactly the face that she would be graced by seeing if she looked up at him, but because of her angle, it was unfortunately impossible to watch him come undone. Her tongue worked harder, pressing and teasing, relishing in the taste of him.

It was magic and she never thought that she would get tired of this. Making him come, unravel, by her mouth. A different type of pleasure, sure, but one that was wholly unique.  
Ben shook beneath her, tensing and loosening, losing certain aspects of control by her determined movements until finally, he came coating her mouth with his come, the salty taste of it lighting up her senses.

Rey pulled back finally, swallowing down the last bit of him and sitting back in her chair right as the car behind them honked in frustration at their still stalled state. Ben peeled one, still, white-knuckled hand away from the steering wheel to put the car in drive again, moving up the few feet that were created while she had sucked him off and pulling him back to reality. Rey leaned over once more to tuck him back into his jeans.

He glanced back over at her as she scooted back to an upright position.

"I spy, with my little eye, someone that I love." His words were low spoken, still heavy with desire and something else completely Ben.

"Hmm, I wonder who that could be?" Rey said, stroking her chin dramatically as if in thought.

He smiled, that dimpley smile she loved so dearly and laid his hand down on the center console in offering. She laced her hand in his and said, "I love you too." And somehow she knew that there would be no changing that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. It means so much♥
> 
> I got the inspiration for this after taking a trip to Vail, where the whole time I was there I couldn't stop envisioning our babies in such a beautiful soft place.  
> Also, I am no established smut writer so please be lenient, not that any of yall are mean, because youre not and i know that i just wanted to put a disclaimer? Im working on it! Okay I will stop rambling now.
> 
> Oh wait! Also, this was unbeta'd too. Really its a mess, just needed to say that because yeah. Okay now Im done. Promise.
> 
> Until next time!♥


End file.
